1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a solid base. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing a solid base by reacting alumina, an alkali metal hydroxide and an alkali metal at a specific temperature or by reacting water-containing alumina and a alkali metal in a specific ratio at a specific temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid base is useful as a catalyst used, for example, in isomerization of olefins, hydrogenation and dehydrogenation.
For example, an alkali metal dispersed on an anhydrous carrier with a large surface area (e.g., activated carbon, silica gel, alumina and the like) (cf. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, 387 (1960) is a known solid base catalyst. However, such a dispersion catalyst has unsatisfactory handleability and is unsafe since it ignites and loses its activity on contact with air. This is because the alkali metal is only finely dispersed on the carrier.
The present inventors have proposed a solid base which is prepared from alumina, an alkali metal hydroxide and an alkali metal or from water-containing alumina and an alkali metal. The solid base has a greater catalytic activity and a higher stability to air than the alkali metal dispersion catalyst (cf. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 3274/1975 and 21378/1982).